You'd Never Hurt Me, Right?
by xxTurtlezRockxx
Summary: Calloused fingertips danced up her bare legs, and across her inner thighs, spreading her legs, then drifting up to and passed the crotch of panties to grab her hips. Fionna felt her stomach coil in annoyance… and something else. Then she gasped as it was followed by a pair of lips. They were akin to the velvet version of sandpaper, and oh so arousing.


Fionna flopped over to her side, her thoughts racing. It was obviously late, and close to the middle of the night. Normally, the adventuress would have been long asleep, to prepare for the next day of adventuring and protecting Aaa. That was her plan and Cake usually made sure that she stuck to it. She just couldn't sleep. Her mind kept playing out scenarios behind her eyelids, each involving Marshall Lee.

Earlier that night, she'd stopped by his house and knocked and knocked and knocked. But he didn't answer, so she begrudgingly went home. She wanted to talk to him, even though she really had no idea what she would say. She was infatuated with Marshall. That much was clear and as obvious as the difference between day and night.

Except the fact that Fionna found that the two had been confused. The sun broke through the eerie clouds of the night, and gave all a reason to live. It rose in the sky, and proudly shone in the air, letting us all know that it was time to wake up. Time to have fun. The sun was made to be adored yet… The same sun burned Marshall's skin, banished him to a realm of darkness where… where Marshall had become the Sun in an entirely different yet similar sense.

Marshall was the being that the night was dependent on. Without him, the night would… would just not be night. Fionna found herself many times waiting for Marshall to appear outside her window, so she could jump on his back and the night could begin. But wasn't the day when the fun, and all the magic, supposed to happen? So how was it that she found herself utterly disdaining the _source_ of her existence?

Her eyes drifted shut, there would be no night-adventuring tonight. There would be no… Marshall tonight either. He would probably take exception to the fact that she found him so beautiful, the center of her universe.

"Marshall," She sighed, and allowed a fitful sleep to take her over.

FxM

Fionna hit the edge of consciousness and sleep, and could progress no further and so let her imagination run rampant.

Calloused fingertips danced up her bare legs, and across her inner thighs, spreading her legs, then drifting up to and _passed_ the crotch of panties to grab her hips. Fionna felt her stomach coil in annoyance… and something else. Then she gasped as it was followed by a pair of lips. They were akin to the velvet version of sandpaper, and _oh so arousing._ Fionna tossed her head, the only thing that could make her wet dream better would be –

"Ohhh," She moaned out loud, her hands fisting her hair now, as she imagined a forked tongue snaking out of those lips and licking the very edge of her thin panties. She opened her eyes now. That was too far, even for a dream. She looked down at her tingling body, still full of dreamy sensations. Mischievous red eyes looked up at her. She shot up.

"Marshall!" Fionna whisper-screamed in a mortified tone, because not only was Cake in the next room, but if she saw this very… _compromising _position MW II would go down in her living room.

"Fionna!" Marshall mimicked perfectly, mocking her facial expression as well. His icy puff of unnecessary air prompted Fionna to close her legs, unfortunately (or not), around his head. He wasn't fazed and simply pried her muscular legs apart, another thing Fionna would have to catalogue into her list of why she was unattractive.

"Oh my Glob, Marshall, I'm sorry!" She tried to say contritely, when really all she could think was _ohmyglobohmyglobohmyglobbityglobhe'sbetweenmylegs. _

Her ignored her apology, and placed his hands on her hips and rose to his knees. She narrowed her eyes.

"Marshall… why are you here?" Fionna said suspiciously.

"A little birdie told me that you wanted to hang out tonight," He said, with a smirk.

"Was that little birdie another figment of your imagination?" She asked, sarcastically. Of course she'd wanted to be with him today, but we all have to save face once in a while. He chuckled deviously, and pulled her hips down the couch and raised them in the air.

"Marshall-"She began to say but cut herself off with a loud breathy moan as he pressed an openmouthed kiss to her soft stomach. Instead of freaking out and attacking the mischievous vampire king as she normally would have, her head fell back and her hands went to her breasts, seeking relief. Fionna quivered for a few moments, waiting for more, the muscles in her stomach tense, before she came back down to Aaa. She looked down at the very beautiful and very shocked eyes of her very own Marshall Lee.

"Glob, Marshall! I-I'm really sorry, I don't know what came over me…" Fionna stopped. It was a little hard to apologize for your hormone-filled body when your victim was staring at you unrelentingly. She followed his line of sight.

"Oh," Her cheeks flushed dark red and she dropped her hands from her breasts. "Marshall-," His rough lips skimmed her stomach again with his tongue keeping a steady trail along her body. She released a wild moan and raised her hips to him, offering her body to him lustily. Firecrackers burst everywhere that he touched her, and of their own volition, Fionna's hands grabbed hold of his thick dark hair.

\His black hair contrasted beautiful against the pale hands that disappeared into them before fisting it not so gently. She didn't know if she was pushing his head lower, or pulling his head up but it wasn't a great concern when he slid his body against hers and devoured her mouth hungrily. She was in heaven.

He spread her legs and wrapped them around his waist and grinded his pubic bone against hers, receiving a loud but muffled moan. Marshall lifted himself up on one elbow, and began kneading Fionna's modest breast. His hips began to push hers down into the couch rhythmically, and his met thrust for thrust by Fionna.

He slid his forked tongue in and out her mouth, lewdly expressing his desire. Fionna curled her tongue, unsure of what to do next. She was inexperienced, to say the least. She'd never even been kissed before now, now she was making out passionately with a guy she loved!

She gasped. They were on the verge of a _very_ sexual encounter. Sex wasn't okay before marriage, that's what she'd been taught.

_But wasn't marriage only the outward expressing of a union of love, _she reasoned. Thus, she and Marshall could have sex as long as they loved each other.

Marshall pulled from her mouth, noticing her distraction. He trailed his molten lips down her neck and she pulled him tighter to her body.

"Marshall?" She said, tentatively. It was the first intelligible sound that either of them had made in close to a half hour. Marshall ignored it, it really wasn't what he cared to hear. He wanted hot, passionate moans, and a writhing female body beneath him.

He nibbled on the side of her mouth, his silent cue for to shut up. She didn't.

"Marshall?" She pleaded. "Marshall, I love you,"

All motion ceased. The only thing that ignored the dramatic cue for silence was her erratic heartbeat due to her condition, and her confession. Marshall raised himself up on his elbows, and looked into her eyes for the first time since he'd seen her sexual desire for him. Her cheeks were pink with passion and her eyes practically glowed with emotion. Her hair was ruffled and tousled every which way.

"What did you say?" He asked her dispassionately, not at all what she wanted to hear. But her had to confirm so his next course of action would be correct.

"I-I love you," Fionna squeaked out.

"See, that's what I thought you said. I'm just going to go now," He unwrapped her arms and legs from his lithe frame. Fionna was beyond shocked.

"What? No! Why?" She tried to steel her grip on the vampire but he was much too quick, and much too strong. He stood up next to her splayed out body on the couch.

"I hate false declarations of affection for dick, Fionna. Don't be a total slut, you totally killed my boner," Marshall whined about, running his hands through his hair. "You looked pretty hot, but seriously, I could never have some sort of feelings for you. Fuck buddies, that's what I was seeing in the future." He said, looking into her startled and hurt blue eyes.

"Fuck buddies?" She asked, quietly, every inch the 16 year old child she was.

"Yeah, fuck buddies," He said. _He keeps repeating that ugly word, _Fionna thought. She hadn't been about to _fuck _him, she had wanted to have sex, make love. "So let's just forget about this whole thing, okay, little girl?" He said, amused. He stepped back from her when she didn't respond, but instead laid there on the couch in the same position he'd left her in. Her thighs spread and her t-shirt riding up almost passed her bellybutton, flush slowly leaving her soft skin except for dark red splotches on her neck where he had gotten a little eager.

"See you later, okay?" He chuckled and strolled out of the room.

Fionna almost _never _cried, and now was no exception. She just got up… and took a cold, cold shower. All moisture on her cheeks was one hundred percent from the showerhead. Yeah. 100%.


End file.
